


The Kidnapper Case

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After some girls go missing, Clary enrols at the local school to find out more about the disappearances.While she is at the school, she finds something which might help her and the boys to find the girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean and I were sitting in the living room. Sam had found a case where students from a local school were disappearing and never seen again, so I enrolled at the school as a student to explore more about the disappearances.

While I was at the school, I met a few nice girls who allowed me to join their group at lunch time and I was glad that they did. I was sitting with the girls when I noticed a car pull up in front of the school and a man was getting out of the car and walking to the front fence where a group of girls were talking and eating lunch. The man asked the girls something and the girls got up and left with the man. I made a note of the registration number before calling Sam and Dean, informing them to meet me at the school straight away. Once they arrive, I get into the backseat of the Impala. Dean drove away from the school. I told them what I saw, and they said that they had a similar case before I joined them, and they found the person and sent him to prison. I told Dean the registration number and he told me that he would drop us off at the motel and go look for the car. Dean arrived at the motel and Sam and I got out of the car.  
“Dean, be careful.”  
“I will. See you guys later.”  
Dean smiled at us and drove off. 

Sam and I went inside, and I went into the bathroom to change. I came out and grabbed my laptop before snuggling up to Sam on the bed. I opened my laptop to find that I had emails from an unknown person. I opened up the email to find a photo of the three girls I had seen earlier, tied up and beaten. The email informed me that the girls would die if I don’t give him what he wanted, he wanted me to meet him at the address he had provided in the email.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Clary.”  
I look at the email again.  
“It doesn’t say to come alone.”  
“Dean and I are coming with you, no arguments.”  
“Okay, better safe than sorry.”  
I closed my laptop and got up to get dressed. I copied down the address and called Dean, I told him to come back to the motel. Dean arrived a few minutes later, Sam and I climb into the car and I told Dean the address of where we needed to go.


	2. The Meeting

When we arrived, a man was waiting for us. I assumed it was the man who took the girls from the school. We step out of the car to meet him. He said he was willing to make an exchange.  
“The girls go with you, if the pretty one stays.”  
Sam stepped in front of me.  
“She’s not doing that!”  
The man saw my hair, which had grown past my shoulders and halfway down my back. He said that if he could have my hair, he would let the girls go. I thought about it for a second before placing a hand on Sam’s arm.  
“I’ll do it.”  
I step around Sam. He grabbed my arm.  
“No, don’t do this!”  
“It’s just hair, Sam. It will grow back.”  
I walked up to the man, who grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. He got on top of me and roughly started to cut my hair. Once he was done, my hair was just over my shoulder and under my ears. The man got off me and walked inside. I quickly get up and run to Sam, who takes me into his arms. He runs a hand through my, now shorter, hair.  
“Short hair suits you.”  
“I don’t like it.”  
I begin to cry and wrap my arms around Sam.  
“But you did the right thing. Like you said, it will grow back.”  
Sam leans down and kisses me.


	3. Everyting is fixed

Once the girls were safely in our car, we drove them to their houses before leaving to go back to the motel.  
“Actually, could we make a stop in town? I want to get my hair fixed.”  
“Sure.”  
Dean drove into town and stopped at the hairdresser. I get out of the car and walk in. After my appointment, my hair looked much better. I pay and leave, getting into the car.  
“Now, you look a lot better.”  
Sam smiled at me.  
“Thanks Sam.”  
I lean over and kiss him.  
“Let’s get to the motel, I need a shower.”  
Dean drove back to the motel and I went to have a quick shower. Once I got out, I felt better. I ruffle my hair with the towel and brush it before putting on my pj’s. I walk over and grab my laptop before walking over to Sam. I lie down next to him and load up a movie on my laptop. Dean collapses on his bed and gets under the covers, within minutes, he was asleep. Sam and I snuggled closer together while we watched the movie, we eventually fall asleep.

The End


End file.
